


Soul Song

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m catching a cab now Dean,” you told your brother before hanging up and climbing into the back of the yellow taxi, directing the driver to the airport.

Your brothers didn’t want you traveling across the country alone, but when you heard your college roommate was getting married you didn’t give them the option of saying no.

Reminding them you were an adult and an experienced hunter, you flew out to California.

Busy looking down at your phone, you didn’t notice the utility truck heading right for your cab until the squealing of tires caused you to look up.

The truck hit, sending you spinning around in oncoming traffic before hitting a guardrail and spinning again, this time into the path of a semi-truck.

A scream stuck in your throat as the truck neared and then suddenly you were standing in the little park a couple blocks from the bunker. Your heart was pounding as you tried to process what was happening.

Feeling a hand on your arm, you turned to see Death standing beside you.

“Am I dead?” you tried to ask, fear of the answer making the words stick in your mouth.

“You are very much alive,” he replied in his usual somber voice. “I was able to remove you from the vehicle in time.”

“But what happened? How did you know?”

“I’ll explain if you would like to have a seat,” he said, gesturing to one of the park benches. Your legs were still shaking as you walked a few steps over and sat down.

“By now I’m sure you know about soulmates. When two souls bond they sing to one another. Humans can’t hear the song. For you it’s just a pull, a feeling, almost a need to be close. For myself and others like me, it’s a unique melody that is always playing softly.”

He studied you as he spoke. “Earlier I heard our song stop and I knew you were in danger.”

“Wait, are you saying we are soulmates?”

“Yes. And I just want you to know you have never been alone. I am always connected to you. I’ve been able to hear when you are in danger.”

“So last month when we couldn’t figure out how I escaped the shadow demon, that was you?”

He nodded.

You closed your eyes for a moment, thinking about the times you had been around him in the past. The way you felt drawn to him. You had always assumed it to be curiosity, but now…

“What does it mean?” you asked.

Death reached between you to take your hand. “That depends entirely on what you want Y/N. Some soulmates become lovers. Some remain friends. Sadly some never have a chance to meet.”

You looked up at him and softly smiled. “I would like to start as friends. I want to get to know you.”

He nodded, returning your smile. “I look forward to it my dear.”

“Thank you for saving me today,” you said, squeezing his hand. “And all the other times.”

“Always,” he replied, settling back beside you on the bench, your hand still in his.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You stared at the bottle of Hunters Helper sitting on the cheap formica table in your dirty little hotel room.

Your brothers had gone to get dinner but you opted to stay behind, splurging on your own room for the night so you could take a bath in peace.

Today’s hunt was a bad one. The little girl, the blood, the creature’s breath hot on your face when it had you pinned in the dirt.

Shuddering at the memory, you decided to skip the whiskey for now and ran a hot bath instead.

After your bath you were exhausted. Your mind and bones hurt equally. You changed into sleep shorts and a tank top before stretching out on the bed and passing out almost immediately.

* * *

 

_Dark. So dark. The creature crashing through the leaves. The smell of hot blood. A little girl screaming._

* * *

 

You woke up screaming, sweat on your brow. Taking a deep breath and swallowing air you looked around the room and remembered you were in your motel room.

Looking at the clock you saw it was two in the morning. You flipped the lamp on, your heart still racing.

Looking over at the bottle you knew you weren’t going back to sleep without a little help. Whiskey could help, enough of it and you would eventually sleep, but what you wanted was the comfort of a warm pair of arms.

You debated walking next door and waking Sam for one of his big brother bear hugs, but you knew he was just as drained as you were.

You thought of your friend, your soulmate, and his promise to always be there when you needed him. You knew he had saved you from death many times but you wondered if his promise extended to simply holding you when things were too much.

“You know I would,” you heard a soft voice say and you turned to see him standing near the bathroom door.

“I had a bad nightmare,” you said, your voice barely above a whisper as you studied your hands, suddenly embarrassed.

“Allow me to lay with you?” he asked, gesturing to the bed.

You nodded and moved to slip back under the covers as Death laid above them, propped up against the headboard.

He raised his arm and you curled into his embrace, resting your head against the softness of his suit jacket.

His arm was tight around you as he rested his cheek on the top of your head. He started humming, a unique melody you had never heard before.

“What song is that?” you asked him.

“It’s our song. The melody I hear from our souls. It’s stronger when I’m with you. It’s like a symphony in my mind.”

You listened to him continue to hum. “It’s beautiful.”

“That it is.”

“Thank you. For coming. For holding me.”

“I will always be here for you Y/N. Never hesitate to ask me for anything.”

You thought about your soul mate. The relationship you had developed since finding out he was your mate was important to you. He was important to you. He was the one you wanted when you were upset. You knew as soulmates your relationship didn’t have to develop into more then friends but you wondered what would happen if it did.

“Death? I have one more thing to ask of you.”

“Of course my Dear?”

“Kiss me,” you said softly.

He sharply drew in his breath as he looked down at you. “Y/N?

“Please. I want you to.”

Death must have seen something in your eyes and he nodded, moving his hand to cup your cheek and gently brushing his lips against yours.

He pulled back quickly, it was a brief kiss. You smiled softly. “Again?”

When his lips met yours again you wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and made sure the kiss lasted longer.

 


End file.
